List of webisodes
A list of all the webisodes and TV specials in chronological order. Season 1 Prologue Arc The Loom of Fate Welcome to the Program Mythos Meet n' Greet World's Strongest Warrior Mirror, Mirror Final Fate Future SightFuture Sight Caged Bird Mythos Dance Misery Loves Company This Life is Ours Top of the World Wingless Confrontation Insanity Arc Voices Broken Doll Relapse Stark White Interlude Cosmic Playthings Embodiment of TimeEmbodiment of Time Red String True Destiny (pt. 1) True Destiny (pt. 2) Dark Recruitment Breaking Free Bloodlines Arc The Fox and the Crow Bull's Eye Damsels and Dragons Out of the Woods Will to Live Tangled Family Tree A Mother's Tears Secrets Kept Hidden Dance With Me Panophobic Let You Down The Chronicles of Time Broken Bonds Shatter Realization The Everyday Life of a Royal Lost Family Frozen Embrace Flying Free Falling Arc Wither My Father's name The Mixed-Up Files of Milton Grimm Game of Gladiators Barefoot on Glass Yin and Yang Sons of Kings Unburnt Faded Sun Protect you Missing My Father and Lover Jade Lotus Runt of the Litter Paw Prints on the Rainbow Memories Arc Shadows of Yomi The Moon and the Sleeper Lovers of Fire and Lightning The Ocean that Loved the Storm Irkalla's Shackles Restraint Snake Bite Craving Blood Knights of the Wind Princess to Prisoner The Myth That Never Was Scars Season 2 Unraveling Arc Snow Middle Ground Pulling the Thread Stars Into Cinders Nightmares From Shadows Twins The Cure A Little Taste of Sorrow Step Up Blinded to See Oh Brother To Always Shine What About Us Silver-Haired Maiden Lacquered Eyes The 8 Tails and the Crocodile The Monk and the Fugitive Sweet Tears Chained Spin me Around Street Rat Sing a Song of Silence Heart and Mind Arc An Innocent Boy Crossing Paths Prayer Just Me and the Flowers Thinking of You The Huntress Who Never Hunts Root of All Rage Ice Cold Smile for Me Kami Blood Running Ink Earthquake + Archenemy = ? Missing Mother Empress of Ice Lionized Breaking the Glass Queen of Mean Fighters Arc Battle of the Bands It's Our Turn Crescent Moon Second First Meeting Catch a Falling Star Lull Mother or Monster Shot Through the Heart Crossing the Line Infernal Reflections To Live A Bit Longer Bloodlust Glass Shards Madness Arc Training Deal with the Devil Outcast Howling Wolves Clenched Fists Clock Strikes Midnight Mourning Challenge Accepted Unbroken The Song We Shared Over the Rainbow Shattering the Mirror Fallen Angel Break My Mind Confession Sinner Bleed Poison in my veins Upgrades Changes Arc Fair-Weather Friendships It's Raining, It's Pouring Eye of the Storm Cue the Sun Eternity Arc Branded Rise Higher Pain or Peace Mythos Masquerade Party Faded Fireworks and Broken Pieces Smiles and Tears Magic Duel First Date Fox Trot Asphyxia Floating Lantern Moonlit Scorch the Heavens Splinter the Earth Shatter my Soul Erased Sisters Attack Season 3 New Troy Arc One Thing Return A Thousand Years Two Leaders Wilted Flowers and Broken Promises Love Conquers All Fly Me to the Moon Secret Prince My Mother's Vow Impossible Task Sisterly Love Just Children One Eye One Heart Nowhere To Hide Yes, My Queen Finale Arc Ten Trigram Sealing Curse Unexpected Into the Free Evacuees and Promises Protectors Guardians and Demons Something Just Like This Victory is Ours OVAs (Original Video Animations) *they're basically 'slice of life' webisodes that take place after the final battle that focuses on where characters ended up in their futures, super happy and funny and quite a bit about the next gens. They normally air as trios and a new trio comes out every month. They have already ended* Reality Ensues New Kingdom, New Life Skydiving Proposal Love at First Interview For-Never After Unqualified for Employment Two Years Too Long Good Old Days Doorstep Delivery Queen's Duty Fallen Queen Sister's Night Out Happily Ever After The Hidden Child Custody Battle Ill-Fated Love Left 4 D34D Swan Song Tell the Tooth Magic 101 Future Left Behind The Evil Within Locked Up to Die Agency Buddies A Brother Grim Target Locked Alone, Abandoned...and Angry Intruder Natsumatsuri School and Skill The Book of Tricks Girl of the Flames Preventation Anime References! Sibling Squabbles Summer's Scion Beach Vacay! Missing Leave Behind the Dark Gaming and Gambling Princess Coronation Meet the Senjus Katsudon and Ice Cream Find Glory or Defeat Leaving Me Behind To Lead the Clan In the Wind Reunion Taiko Beats Gender-swap! Circus Act Just Dance-off Puchi-Hunters Road Trip! FOOD FIGHT! Prank wars Parental Love Healing Touch An Artist's Work The Young Oracle Yakuza Samurai! Girl Scout Cookies Under the C Night at the Ward The Field Rookie Roommates Dead King's Lament Beyond the Wind Supernatural Disaster Not My Queen Navy Seals A Vivid Experience Syngenesophobia Never Enough My Soul is Mine Alone Call Me Mother India Diamond Chase! Slayer of Gods Summer of a Broken Soul The Speechless Snowed In Cat-tastrophe Her Sister Kotatsus and Onsens Dancer Duet Top Dog Twisted Heart Eternal Melody The Opera-tion Cat Burglar Altina Academy Mahou Shojou Hanamatsuri Cherry Blossom Viewing Concerto in Blues Puns and Roses Letter to Kouhai Life Hacks The Grand Prix Geek Con World Cup Bingewatch! Wrestlemania Dolls Twin Fight! Because I Love You The Tournament AEHSA Alpha Yuuto On Pointe Movie Birthday Surprise! (Sort Of) Pride Parade! Adam, no. Adam, yes Lokitty No Love? No Choice En Garde! Airsickness and Joyrides Babysitting Mayhem Vessel Lost to History God of Fast Food Child of Two Worlds My Best Friend/Coach Concerts 'n' Cram Anata Shibuya Shiba Inu Razzle Dazzle Sweeter than Sugar The Cookie Parable Cosplay Adventure! Barbeque Ribs and Root Beer The Shipping War Time Tangled Day at the Pegasus Races A Foe That I Can't Beat Mystery Train Ready, Set, Ghost Notice me Kouhai! BB Guns and Paintball! Tracker Ole! Ola! Oh no! Senju Secrets Fashion Disaster The LARPing Games! Cat Videos! Surf's up! Tinder Trouble Sugar Rush The Sandwich Visual Kei Time! Do the Robot! Fight for the Miane Throne BMX Championships OTP or NOTP Foxx gets a job What Love Is Bake-off! Family (Probably) Matters Gemini Thieves Dodge Ball! Otaku-fest Beef Up! The Diet Fall Into Grace To The Fair Lands Baby on Board The Wedge X-treme Skate-off I am Loaf Lotus Dreams The Worst Princess Shipping Squad Blizzard on Mount Shiro Lost Prince Where The Light Hides How Not To Make Friends Risks of Love When Lightning Strikes Twice Possessed Princess And Then There Was One It's Not Like I Like You or Anything Silver-Haired Child The Ice Prince ATV Crash Course! Blood on the Rocks Curse of Foraoise Woods Taco Tuesday Suijinmatsuri The Pillow Fort Operation:Date night Battle of the Gods Fusion Dance Third Wheeling Nerd Rage Dapper Day Overseer of Justice Quiet Thieves 1, Hunters 0 Boat Trip! Shield's Arm Do the Splits Bento Box T-Posing Back at Last Rise Against the Gods Enemy Within Diet and Exorcise Prince of the Dead Vienna Vacay! First Kiss Dubai Double Duty Coulrophobia Synchronized Swimming! Boys vs Girls Wagashi and Matcha Touchdown! One Heck of a Troll Half Human, Whole Wrong Miss Kodomo's Dragon Friend Wait for Me How To Wield Your Wand Swords and Tomes When the Sky Fell Away What I Missed Forever Paladins Empty Shell Go Drunk You're Home Ballet Lessons Heart of Ice The Broadway Show Parkour! Pyro Jungle Among the Clouds A Tale of Two Sons Food Run It's a Trap! Seoul-o Fashion Show Hiding in the Dark Puppy Love Bumbling Bliss Shadowrealm Dad Squad Tour De Turkey Spa Day Our Final Chance Blend H Take My Hand Riverfront But I Love You The Branch Families Bonjour Paris! Coup de Grace Love Stinks! How to Make Ramen Miss Violet's Home for Villains Idol Challenge! Wardrobe Woes Three Simple Words Give Me Wings One-Shots Webisodes/specials that do not tie in directly to the arcs and plots of seasons one or two and could theoretically take place at nearly any given point between Welcome to the Program and later storylines. Miss Mythos Hail to the Romans Parents Day (however, it's implied that it takes place sometime after Epic Winter, whenever that may be for the Mythos). Battlefield Beach Party (implied to be around March, April, or early May) Prideland Category:Lists Category:Work in Progress